Mature Enough
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Oneshot: Kiyoshi can't help but wonder why Rena is always going out with older guys that just leave her heartbroken. He certainly wasn't expecting his simple question have this result. (Kiyoshi/Rena)


**A/N:**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Dengeki Daisy fanfic. As much as I love Kurosaki and Teru, I feel like there's just not enough fics for my other fav pairing of Kiyoshi/Rena. So, here's my attempt to bring you one! Most of my volumes of the manga are still at my parent's house, and I typed this up pretty quickly. So I don't claim to be IC, or accurate. I greatly apologize for that. I tried though!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Dengeki Daisy.

Kiyoshi was hard at work in the library, the keys on his computer emitting a tappity-tap sound as his fingers glided easily over them. He was almost done with what he was doing, which was good, because it wasn't his idea of fun. This was just a research paper. It wasn't like he was creating or breaking codes. The intelligent young man pushed his glasses up his nose as he turned to glance out the window, which gave a clear view of the sidewalk across the street from the school. It was no surprise to see a certain light hair student body president there, with a much older man.

He couldn't help but wonder why she had to be such an idiot. Always falling for men who were way too old for her. Part of it was because that was who her parents pushed her towards, true. But, she did have some say in the matter, didn't she? A sigh slipped past his lips as he shook his head, saving his file to a flash drive which he quickly stored in his bag. That was enough work for today, he would start home now.

Making his way out of the building, Kiyoshi was honestly a bit surprised that Rena was still standing with the man across the street. He would have thought they would have been on their way by now, off to do whatever it was she did with those older men, not that he didn't have his suspicions. Why was this bugging him so much anyway?

The teenaged code lover set off toward his house, stopping only when he heard a shout from Ichinose's direction, "Wait!"

He froze, looking over his shoulder. But she wasn't talking to him. He should have known better, it was the older man she was calling after. Still, Kiyoshi lingered, stepping into the shadows of a tree so as to be able to listen in without being seen. It was rude to eavesdrop, true. But from the sudden change in Rena's demeanor when he had glanced back at her, he had the feeling she might need a shoulder to cry upon soon.

"W-wait, please!" The wealthy young girl pleaded with the older man, "Don't go!"

"Listen, Rena-chan. I just don't think this is going to work. I mean, you're a sweet kid and all…" The stranger was saying as he ran his hand through his dark hair with a sigh.

"I'm not a kid!" She protested, tears obviously beginning to form, the quavering in her voice a tell tale sign, "Please! I can show you, just give me a chance!"

"Rena-chan, I'm done. Stop begging, you just look like the pathetic child you are. It was a fun fling, now it's done. Go home." With that he turned his back and left.

Rena chased after him a few steps, tears flowing in earnest now, until her heeled shoe twisted beneath her, sending her collapsing to the ground. Her shoulders quaked as she sobbed, unaware of the approaching footsteps from across the street.

"Hey," A solemn sounding voice seemed to shock her out of her self pity as she wiped her tears and glared at the source, which was none other than Kiyoshi. She was so pathetic right now! She didn't want him to see her like this! Her face dropped once more to hide the redness of her eyes, "I overheard what happened…"

"Oh?" She murmured, not bothering to look up, even as the taller teen crouched by her side.

"He's a jerk, huh?" Silence was the only reply the bespectacled boy received. He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head, "Why do you put up with it?"

Rena blinked and looked up at him, "Wh-what?"

"Guys like that, I mean. You're always dating older men that treat you like garbage...why?" He went from crouching to sitting beside her on the sidewalk, looking at her curiously, "I mean, you could probably have your pick out of the guys at our school…"

"Why do you care?" She murmured, "I don't want to date high school children...I want someone more mature. You don't lecture Teru about her relationship with Kurosaki, do you? Just...leave me alone."

"Teru seems to have better taste in guys, even if she does date older men." He gave a soft laugh, earning a harsh look from the student body president beside him, "But, there are mature guys in our school too, you know."

"Like who?" The light haired girl scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, sighing softly.

"Well...umm…" Suddenly Kiyoshi was turning slightly red. That was curious. Why couldn't he keep from blushing, "I...I like to think...I'm...mature…"

Wide eyes turned to the boy beside her as his words registered with Rena, "You? What...you're saying...you want...you want to date me?"

If his face was slightly red before, it was a crimson shade that creeped down his neck now as Kiyoshi shrugged and looked away, "I wouldn't object to the idea, I guess…"

"Alright." Ichinose smiled slightly at the boy beside her, giving a nod as he turned a shocked stare at her, "You heard me, I said alright."

"Then...you...you want to date me?" He stammered in reply, earning a laugh from the previously forlorn Rena.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She replied, smirking slightly at him, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, which only caused his face to burn brighter. After watching Kiyoshi sit in stunned silence a moment, Rena spoke up, "You know, when a girl has fallen, a gentleman generally offers to help her up."

Blinking as he came out of his shocked state, the high school boy practically leapt to his feet and held out a hand to his...was she his girlfriend now? With a gentle tug, Kiyoshi pulled her to her feet, and she stumbled slightly, her form pressing close to his chest as she looked up at him. Returning her gaze, the intelligent man couldn't help but lean in closer and press his lips to hers gently, a gesture which Rena gladly returned.


End file.
